The present invention relates to an electronic typewriter.
An electronic typewriter having a right justification function is conventionally known. In an electronic typewriter having this function, the right margin of each line of English text, for example, is justified. A method called the hot zone method is used to achieve this function. According to the hot zone method, a hot zone corresponding to 6 to 10 character spaces is set to the left of the preset right margin. A word falling in the hot zone of each line is discriminated to determine whether this word ends within the hot zone. More specifically, when the last character of a word starting before the hot zone of a line is included in the hot zone, or when the first and last characters of a word are both included in the hot zone, such a word is determined to be included in this line. In this case, the residual spaces from the last character of such a word in a line to the preset right margin, are distributed across the word spaces separating the words within this line, so that the last character of the last word is printed immediately on the preset right margin.
However, according to this hot zone method, a hot zone comprising 6 to 10 character spaces is relatively wide. For this reason, when a word ends at the first or second character, for example, of the hot zone of a line, the remaining 8 to 9 character spaces must be distributed across the word spaces between the words of this line if the next word has more than 8 or 9 characters. If a line is assumed to contain an average of 10 words, for example, one extra space must be distributed to each of the 9 word spaces between these words. Then, each word of this line is printed separated from the adjacent word by a wide space, resulting in a poor appearance of a printed document.
Furthermore, if the next line happens to end immediately on the preset right margin without requiring any justification, the wider spacing between each pair of adjacent words of the preceding line is emphasized, resulting in an even worse appearance of the document.